


A Thousand Layers, One Interruption

by extree



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extree/pseuds/extree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty have found a quiet place to get a little closer, but interruptions have feet and a great sense of timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Layers, One Interruption

"You know, this is the first time I'm really glad the girls don't give a damn about my plants," Cordelia said, grin as wide as could be. She felt giddy. Misty's hands were soft and warm in her own as she led her further into the greenhouse, walking backwards carefully so as not to send a potted sage plant to the floor. The younger woman was looking back at her with a smile and a certain glint in her eye that excited her to the core.

"I'm sure they're interested, really," Misty replied, letting herself be guided through the mini-forest Cordelia had accumulated and nurtured over the years, occasionally ducking to dodge an overhanging branch of some miniature tree of sorts, or sidestepping a forgotten pair of garden shears on the floor, but never once letting go of her hands. Cordelia threw her head back in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Misty asked, nose crinkled up in confusion, amused though she was to hear Cordelia laugh. She enjoyed that sound.

"Aw, sweetie, they really don't care," came the answer, "but like I said; tonight, I'm glad."

And as Cordelia's back hit the wall in a partly-obscured corner of the greenhouse, she came to a stop and slowly unlaced her fingers from Misty's.

"Well then, those girls haven't got a clue what they're missing," she said, voice low and soft in the humid air. The change in Misty - voice, posture, expression, everything - from shy and unassuming to determined and suggestive, all in a matter of minutes, made Cordelia's heart race in her chest. Her cheeks felt hot. She knew she must be blushing, and she felt suddenly self-aware. She was the older one, the educator. Why did she feel so completely at Misty's mercy?

But when Misty's hands came to rest on her hips and she tugged Cordelia against her, her embarrassment faded away and was replaced with pure warmth, starting where their lower bodies made contact and radiating out, setting her skin ablaze, surging up through her belly, chest and neck until with Misty's sweet, insistent kiss, the fire rushed to her head.

She gripped at the front of Misty's dress and pulled her closer, almost knocking the back of her own head hard against the brick wall in the process. Misty's hands were everywhere, now, sliding up underneath her black top and traveling up her back and making her moan into the kiss. Cordelia heard a soft giggle and felt Misty's lips twist into a smile against her own, but Cordelia, wanting more, took Misty's face in her hands and guided her face back down into the kiss.

Misty pulled at the fabric of Cordelia's top and managed to get it up and over her head, only to throw it somewhere over a blooming rose bush nearby. Not wanting her to scrape her skin against the exposed brick, Misty twisted them around and switched positions.

"You're beautiful," Misty murmured against Cordelia's neck, lips fluttering softly against her skin, and, moving down, kissing along the length of her collarbone. If Cordelia had been in any state to repay the compliment, she would have, but it was at that precise moment that her brain decided that there was entirely too much fabric between her and Misty, still.

Misty was all layers, all the time, and the row of buttons Cordelia was undoing on Misty's dress (to which she only had access by reaching under one billowy cardigan, one thin crochet scarf and one woolen shawl) ended just between her breasts. At least with the buttons undone, Cordelia could push the fabric over Misty's shoulders and bare the skin there. She buried her face in the curve of the taller woman's neck, kissing, licking, daring to press her teeth into the flesh ever so gently.

Misty, breathing heavy now, parted her legs just enough for Cordelia to get in close, slipping one thigh in between hers and gasping ever so softly at the new contact. Misty's hands brushed past her black lace-covered breasts, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. She slid the black straps off her shoulders and was reaching behind Cordelia so she could undo the clasps and take the thing off, when she heard the human equivalent of the needle on a record player scratching to a sudden halt.

"Ahem."

Fiona.

Misty looked up in shock. Cordelia whipped around and damn near screamed at the sight of her mother stood entirely too nearby for comfort. Fiona raised an eyebrow, nodded in the general direction of Cordelia's half undone bra, then turned her head in what seemed suspiciously like a courteous gesture. It gave Misty the time to take her shawl and wrap it around Cordelia, embracing her and pulling her close as she did so.

Fiona turned towards them again, eyes moving from Cordelia's shocked face to Misty's endearing but essentially useless attempt at a defiant look, and back again. It couldn't have taken more than seven seconds, but it felt like an eternity before Fiona opened her mouth to speak.

"Upgrade," she said. "I can't believe it, but swamp girl is an upgrade. Jesus fucking Christ."

And with the clicking of heels and the sound of a cigarette being lit, Fiona disappeared from sight. Misty felt Cordelia begin to shake in her arms, her head lowered, her hands tightly gripping Misty's arms where they crossed over her chest.

"Are you okay?" Misty tried to look at Cordelia's face, to no avail. But she nodded, Misty thought, that was definitely a nod, and then she… laughed? Misty was unsure. But Cordelia laughed. Silently, at first, and then loudly, practically guffawing, and she threw her head back to rest on Misty's shoulder as the tears streamed down her face. Misty didn't understand, but she couldn't help but join in. It was infectious.

Cordelia's hysterical laughter died down to a soft giggle, and she turned around in Misty's embrace so she could look at her. Misty hadn't let go of her for one second, even in the face of the walking infernal disaster that was her mother, and Cordelia felt her affection for the woman grow sevenfold in size. Misty looked at her curiously.

Words welled up, but nothing left the threshold of Cordelia's lips, try though she may. Misty was just looking at her so sweetly, hair a mess and her dress half hanging off her shoulders, and Cordelia felt like her heart was about to burst. Something. She had to say something, or she'd…

"You make me so, so happy."

It wasn't even close to enough, but she knew that had she tried to say any more, she would have accidentally spilled out her entire vocabulary, unstructured and unfiltered at Misty's feet. It was enough for Misty, though, whose face broke out in the happiest grin Cordelia had ever seen on someone who wasn't a cartoon character.

"You make me happy, too," Misty replied, and kissed her on the nose. Cordelia smiled, brushed her lips against the corner of her mouth, then wrapped her arms around Misty and rested her chin on her shoulder with a soft sigh. It took her all of 30 seconds to come to a startling realization, and she pulled back with a small gasp.

"I think my mother just approved of us."


End file.
